


it blossoms into love

by seabunnies



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Graduation, Love Confessions, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabunnies/pseuds/seabunnies
Summary: The sight before him was enamoring, almost hypnotizing really. The way his smile brightens up like the sun above, his blonde hair flowing with the cool wind, his pink eyes gazing at the cherry blossoms flying above their heads, before his gaze fall back to Kuro’s own green eyes.The cherry blossoms are a pretty sight at this time of the month, but Kuro thinks that Nazuna, who stands watching the petals with a serene smile, is an even more wonderful sight to see..It’s graduation day, and Kuro and Nazuna stand together at Yumenosaki’s rooftop one last time.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	it blossoms into love

“I finally graduated, huh...” Kuro mumbles to no one but himself, the realization of his time in Yumenosaki finally coming to an end coming over him and the euphoria of the ceremony that had just ended minutes before is finally washing away. 

He thinks of AKATSUKI, of Keito who smiles at him as they pass by each other, and of Souma who looks so proud of seeing his seniors finally accomplish another milestone in their lives. The junior of the two later cries on their shoulders with trails of silent tears filled with joy and sadness flowing down his cheeks, because he knows he’s going to miss them terribly. 

He thinks of Shu, who is all smiles (and a glare towards Eichi) and later meets with Mika, who is emotional over his Oshi-san’s graduation and he watches as his childhood friend comforts him with the softest expression he’s seen him bear. They meet later, to congratulate each other and make small talk about their future, with Shu’s plans to study in France while Kuro decides to continue his idol work with AKATSUKI in the new agency Keito has been talking about. 

He thinks of Tetora, whose sobs don’t seem to stop from the moment he receives his diploma, till after the ceremony where he receives a tight hug from his junior. Kuro pats his head, assuring him that he isn’t going anywhere, that they will see each other again soon, and he’s excited to see what Tetora is going to accomplish for the upcoming school year.

He thinks of his father and little sister, who watch him stand on stage with proud smiles on their faces, and later speak about how happy to see him finally moving on to the next stage of his life. Kuro silently ponders if his mother is watching him as well from the bright blue skies above, proud of who he’s become.

He thinks of...Nazuna, his dearest best friend, who sits next to him for the entirety of the ceremony, who gives him the cheesiest grin as he walks up to receive his diploma. He hasn’t seen him since after the ceremony though, but he ponders that he’s probably meeting up with his dear little rabbits and parents.

He thinks of the past school year, with its many ups and downs, from fine and Eichi’s iron fist in Yumenosaki, to Trickstar’s shining, hopeful revolution, and his many friends and allies slowly growing and healing from the wounds of the past. It was a wild ride indeed, but he can’t deny it within himself that it was also fun in a sort of way. He’s grown closer to AKATSUKI, to his childhood friend, to his junior, and his friends and classmates, and he knows that he himself, has also kind of grown a little as well.

The breeze on the rooftop is chilly today, tickling his cheeks with a cool touch. The few trees that are found on the rooftop are blooming with cherry blossoms, some of its petals dancing with the wind with a sort of gracefulness to it. The sky above is very blue today, the clouds overhead puffy and thick, and the sun shining brightly overhead as a sign of noontime. It is here, in this place, that Kuro feels most at peace, but there is also something about it that’s missing, a certain _someone_ truthfully…

“Kuro-chin!”

Kuro turns his head to the direction of the voice calling him, and he sees the familiar face of his closest friend in the school, Nito Nazuna, running up to him with his signature smile and his hand raised above waving at him. 

“Nito,” Kuro’s lips curve to a smile, “you’re here.”

“Of course! I can’t leave yet without seeing you!” Nazuna grins at the taller boy, giving him a nudge with his elbow on Kuro’s arm. Kuro lets out a hearty laugh in return, and gives the shorter boy a ruffle on the head.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s good to see you, Nito. I was wondering where you were, actually.”

Nazuna’s eyebrows raise with curiosity at Kuro’s words, “Oh? Missing me already, huh, Kuro-chin?”

Kuro gives him a sly grin, “Maybe.”

They fall into a mundane conversation afterwards, reminiscing about the past year in Yumenosaki together. From the rocky start between their respective units, Ra*bits and AKATSUKI, to Tanabata, to the Judgement Live and the Knight Killers with Leo, to Tsukimi Live, and then Repayment Fest. From the loud, boisterous classes they attended when the entire class was actually there once in a blue moon, to the quiet lunch breaks they shared on the rooftop together. Who knew that those will finally come to an end today, with one off to continue on with his idol work, while the other takes a hiatus to focus on his university studies.

Kuro would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn’t going to miss those days. He’s going to miss practicing with his unit in school’s practice rooms, miss spending a quiet afternoon in the Karate Club with Tetora, and miss the lunch breaks and after school hours with Nazuna.

It was those experiences that made the school year worth it however, and it was thanks to those times too that he finds himself happy to be where he is. But Kuro can’t help but also think, in the recesses of his mind, that there’s something missing.

“Hey, Kuro-chin.” Nazuna’s voice interrupts his thoughts, and Kuro’s eyes turn to face the shorter boy, “Do you ever think about the time we first met?”

“Ah, you mean, back in second year…”

He remembers that day quite vividly, in all honesty. An image of a lonesome boy standing on the school’s rooftop visualizes in Kuro’s mind. He had come up to the rooftop for lunch break to sew and be alone once again. As time passed by quietly, he had suddenly heard an angelic voice singing from out of the blue. His head raised up and he looked around curiously, before setting aside his handiwork and followed after the voice. Kuro’s footsteps quickly followed after it, and his path led him to the lonely, blonde-haired boy. He recognized him as a fellow member of Shu’s idol unit. His short hair flowing with the cool spring breeze, the expression on his face showing to be both serene and yet...melancholic, somehow. His eyes remain closed, and his voice sings high to the faint tune of “Castle of Sand.” 

Kuro can’t deny, deep in his heart, that there was a sort of beauty in the way he looks and the way he sings...it was mesmerizing, to say the least.

It was on that fateful day that they had slowly become close. Though they never exchanged much words with each other (mostly because of Nazuna), they had found themselves comfortable in each other’s company whenever one would find the other on the school rooftop. Days turned to weeks, then to months, then finally...

It suddenly stopped.

Kuro no longer saw Nazuna on the rooftop.

Of course, _he knows why_ he was no longer showing up. The new reigning idol unit of Yumenosaki, _fine_ , had crushed them into nothing by dust. The audience all turned their eyes to them, with fine’s wings stretched out as they entranced the world with their angelic songs and graceful dances. The gears that had chugged through Valkyrie’s reign had stopped however, stained by their last, abysmal performance, even when the passion was obvious in their last song together. It wasn’t enough to save them, and now, they had all but been swept into the shadows, locked in a box and left to gather dust for the remainder of their days.

And while he had slowly become wrapped up in the work with his new unit, AKATSUKI, Kuro never really stopped thinking about Nazuna. He may have seen him a couple of times during the remainder of his second year, but he never really tried to reach out to him, secretly keeping within himself the want to see him once more, at least before his time in Yumenosaki ends.

Once the new school year had come, Kuro finally reunited with Nazuna, and his demeanor from before had turned to a total 180. Gone was the quiet facade and out with it is the happy-go-lucky, cheerful demeanor that Kuro never expected to see from him. When Nazuna greets him for the first time in so long, Kuro had a momentary state of shock of his sudden personality change for a few seconds before greeting him back. 

And they had started talking again with one another, finally, like they had never drifted apart.

For the entirety of their final year together, Kuro had watched Nazuna grow from the sidelines. From helping his little rabbits in Ra*bits, to mending his relationship with Valkyrie, who have become reborn anew since their fall from grace. From the lives of their units against each other, to their collaborations together while their fellow units bond together during the off hours.

They had grown significantly close over the past year, that it’s gotten to the point Nazuna had self proclaimed Kuro to be his best friend. So naturally, Kuro named him to be the same as well. But, he can’t help but think there was something more…

“I know it must have shocked you to see me back on our first day in third year, because I know I was acting totally different from the self I was back in second year.” Nazuna speaks up, his gaze fixated on the cherry blossoms dancing in the breeze.

“You’re not wrong…” Kuro nods, “But, Nito, I do like the you that you are now, you know?”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Kuro smiles at him, “You’ve grown a lot, Nito.”

The sight before him was enamoring, almost hypnotizing really. The way his smile brightens up like the sun above, his blonde hair flowing with the cool wind, his pink eyes gazing at the cherry blossoms flying above their heads, before his eyes fall back to Kuro’s own green eyes. 

The cherry blossoms are a pretty sight at this time of the month, but Kuro thinks that Nazuna, who stands watching the petals with a serene smile, is an even more wonderful sight to see.

Kuro suddenly feels his throat hitch, his eyes remaining still as he continues to stare at Nazuna and the warmth in his cheeks suddenly feeling hotter than before. He can feel his heartbeat racing, and he understands. 

_Ah_ , he realizes quietly to himself, _so this is love._

“Thank you, Kuro-chin.” Nazuna gives him his signature smile, taking a few steps closer to Kuro, “I think you’ve grown a lot too.”

Kuro realizes that the distance between them had become smaller. The more rational part of him would probably back away from this kind of situation, but the thrill of the realization of his own feelings for Nazuna, all finally accumulating itself since their very first meeting, is telling him to jump into the chance. 

Kuro’s hands raise up to cup Nazuna’s cheeks, his expression soft and tender as he stares into Nazuna’s eyes. Nazuna stares back, though the shorter boy’s expression changes from a smile to one of shock, his cheeks burning red at the now super close distance between each other’s faces.

“K-Kuwo-ch—?!”

Nazuna’s lips feel warm against his own, and they stay still like that for a while. There isn’t any of those passionate or fiery feelings everyone will say about kissing, but rather, this one feels like a calm wave washing over all of the pent up feelings Kuro has been feeling. 

When Kuro finally lets go of his lips and his hold from Nazuna, he is greeted by a very flustered and the bright red face of one Nito Nazuna. The shorter boy’s mouth moves to try to speak, but no words seem to come out.

“K-Kuwo-chin, u-um...uhh…?!”

“Sorry, N-Nito.” Kuro deflates, taking it as a sign of rejection. He sighs defeatedly and decides to just leave him be now, turning his feet for the exit, “Well, um, if you’ll excuse me—”

“Shwut up and let me kwiss you again!”

Before Kuro can register Nazuna’s words, he feels a strong force pull him down from his school tie and he realizes that Nazuna’s lips are on his own once more. Kuro smiles quietly to himself, delighted and elated at Nazuna’s own way of reciprocating his feelings towards the taller boy. He can feel Nazuna’s other hand brushing through his red and black locks, and Kuro’s hands reciprocates with a tender gesture of his own, by gently holding onto Nazuna’s shoulders.

They remain like this for a bit more under the dance of the cherry blossoms around them. It’s an ideal end to their bizarre school year, Kuro thinks to himself quietly. But he’s more excited to face what the future may bring as well, even if he and Nazuna may be apart for most of that time, because he knows that no matter what, Nazuna will always be by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i just wanted to write some kuronazu fluff so here it is LOL, im surprised how kinda barren their tag is so let me just...fill it up with more! 
> 
> ive been into enstars for awhile (going to be a year now i think??) and i didnt realize how i never wrote for it so...thats changed now :DD i have another fic planned for enstars, so hopefully that will be up in the future! but first...i must work on my others fics hahah (my setleth ficccc)
> 
> anyway thats all~ kudos, comments, and the like are highly appreciated ^^ and if u wanna talk to me abt enstars, my twitter is @neatocherries !
> 
> ok byeee


End file.
